


Kyuties //Lams//

by CREEPSUwU



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Kyuties, M/M, Slow Burn, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CREEPSUwU/pseuds/CREEPSUwU
Summary: Alexander Hamilton moves into a dorm with lovely John Laurens, see what happens between them!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Lams, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“Alexander Hamilton, Freshman, I’m new here“ I say to the girl working at the front desk

“Your Dorm number is 235, here’s the key” she said tiredly and handed me a key then going straight back to looking at her phone, I sigh and go up the stairs, hauling my stuff with me.. I soon get to the door and I see if it’s unlocked first, surprisingly it is so I open it and drop my two boxes of stuff on the ground, kicking it all actually inside. I look up at a boy, who is in fact, absolutely gorgeous, he has tightly curled hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, brown eyes, a Constellation of Freckles on his face and an adorable oversized hoodie with black ripped jeans.

“So... are you my dorm mate?” He asked, sounding confused

“Yes, I’m Alexander Hamilton, call me Alex for short” I inform him “and you are?” He seemed to be staring at me for a few seconds too long before he answered 

“Oh um, yeah! I’m John Laurens, call me John.. or Laurens, I mean idontreallycarebutyouknowwhatimean-“ I chuckle a bit and nod

“Alright.. you seem cool” I nod and start unpacking my clothes and my laptop, lamp, and almost 30 notebooks

“So I’m going over to my friends dorm in a bit, wanna come?” John asked politely 

“Sure, sounds fun, lemme get unpacked though” he nods and we go into a comfortable silence, I liked Laurens already, we could be amazing friends I bet..

———

I hid behind John as we traveled through the halls and up the stairs to his friends dorm, apparently a bunch of people would be over just for a little get together.. it honestly sounded really fun but I hoped it wasn’t like a party, not my scene.. Laurens suddenly stopped in front of a door, he knocked and a small, black haired girl with black eyes opened the door “John!” She giggled and hugged him

“Eliza!” He hugged back and she let go, looking at me, I saw something in her eyes right then, I don’t even know what it was but she pulled me inside, along with Laurens “Alexander is here, introduce yourselves!” John said with a smile and everyone started

“I’m Eliza Schuyler, I’m studying theater, I’m a Freshman”

“Angelica Schuyler, I’m studying theater as well, I’m a Sophomore”

“AND PEGGY! I’m their sister and I’m studying Theater with them! I’m a Freshman and yes, I skipped a grade cause I’m just so smart” I chuckled at her

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette, Lafayette for short, I’m studying art and I’m a Sophomore”

“HERCULES MULLIGAN! What’s up, I’m studying film and stuff and im a Freshman”

“Aaron Burr, I study Law and I’m a Freshman..”

“John Laurens, studying Art, I’m a Freshman“ Alexander decided to introduce himself

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m studying law, I’m a Freshman and I am absolutely going to change the world, I will make it a better place and I’ve never actually had a group a friends because I run my mouth too much-“ I stop myself and blush a bit, feeling everyone’s stare on me 

“You’ll fit right in, mon ami!” Lafayette said happily and I smiled wide, everyone nodded and started talking, Eliza walked up to me and blushed a bit

“Hi Alexander.. How are you?” She asked and putting her hair behind her ear and looking up at me 

“Oh, I feel amazing! Ive never had actual friends like this, Eliza- oh my god” Excitement exploded in my eyes as I talked about everyone, suddenly getting a surge of happiness and picking her up by the waist and spun her around, she giggled and turned red

“Everyone loves you already, you sound really intelligent too, your eyes just look so smart..” she smiled and I blushed a bit

“you look amazing as well” I compliment her and sit down on one of Lafs bean bags, Eliza sat on the floor as we talked for the next couple hours, but for the whole time I couldn’t shake the feeling that Laurens was stealing glances at me quite frequently as he was talking to Laf and Hercules

After a while everyone started to file out, I went home with Laurens after getting a kiss on the cheek from Eliza.. John sighed and pulled me out “Are you in love now?” He asked, sounding almost annoyed, I shake my head 

“No.. and she wouldn’t be interested anyway” I laugh a bit “I think she’s nice though” I grin and John nods. I could feel his anxiety but I said nothing about it. When we got back to the dorm I asked if he wanted to watch The Office with me, of course he said yes so I squealed and turned it on, on my laptop as we laid on my bed, practically cuddling but I didn’t wanna do anything weird as he was a good friend already, didnt wanna be rude.. soon I feel asleep into Johns arms..


	2. Elizas crush, and Peggy is in loVE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza realizes she has a huge crush on the One and only Alexander Hamilton  
> And Maria flirts with Peggy  
> A lot of POV changes throughout the LADIES

ELIZAS POV

Alexander

The only thing running through my mind right now was Alexander.. I had fallen for him already.. his intelligent eyes, his soft skin, the way he talked.. So determined and passionate.. it was like he could persuade you to think or do anything. I squeal as i think about him and Angelica suddenly runs in “I heard squealing- who are they?-“ She obviously knew what was up, she went through this when i was 12 multiple times.. I look up at her with dreamy eyes

“Alexander...” I fall back onto my bed and smile ear to ear as Peggy walked over to us as well, sighing 

“Oh Eliza... you are adorable” Peggy giggled “text him” she added and walked back to her room. I instantly grab my phone and tap on the contact with the name ‘Alexander <3<3<3<3<3<3’, I start typing swiftly

**To: Alexander <3<3<3<3<3<3 9:04AM**   
**Alexander! What are you doing today? It’s kinda early so I thought maybe we could go get coffee together? I obviously understand if you cant though- up to you! xoxo**

**From: Alexander <3<3<3<3<3<3 9:06AM**   
**Eliza, hey! Yeah, i can come, i can meet up with you at Rose’s Cafe at 9:25 if you’d like? I remember you telling me that Peggy works there and you drop her off every morning, so you can just go in with her I’m guessing xoxo**

**To: Alexander <3<3<3<3<3<3 9:07AM**   
**Oh yeah, of course! meet you there Alex xoxo**

I squeal and get my favorite outfit on, a blue sweater and white jeans, i slip on some blue and white checkered Converse and grab my phone, yelling for Peggy “Come on Peggy! I have to drive you to work!” I yell and Angelica raises an eyebrow “i also don’t want to be late for my outing with Alexander” I giggle and see Peggy racing down the stairs 

“LETS GO!” Peggy yells and starts pulling me out, i hear Angelica yelling behind me 

“Good luck!..”

**Angelica**

He could’ve been mine... i hope he’s good to Eliza...

 **Peggy**

I get into Elizas car, she seems so happy and in love.. i hope to god Alexander doesn’t crush her heart or ill be forced to tear him to pieces.. But i have a small feeling Alexander wont feel the same about her, i know Eliza like the back of my hand, she will never move on completely.. but she will find someone if he declines her wishes.. 

We pull into the little cafe at about 9:30, Eliza rushed out of the car and opened my side for me, pulling me inside then running off to Alex, he looks up from his notebook, filled with papers upon papers and notes of small, packed together words and sentences about the president and rights everyone should have.. no wonder he’s Washingtons favorite student.. when he isn’t fighting with Thomas.. 

“Eliza!” He hugs Eliza and she is already swooning for him, shes hugging onto him like if she lets go the world will end. I grin at how cute they are when a girl in a dark red sweatshirt and Black jeans comes up to me, she had beautiful brown hair and huge curly hair, her skin was brown and she had red lips which complemented everything about her 

“I’d just like a sweet tea” she says in this soothing tone, i turn red and nod “By the way... I’m Maria Lewis.. you are?” Maria was obviously flirting with me but somehow i didnt mind.. i stuttered over my words

“P-P-PEggY Sch-Schuyler, Miss..” I stare at her before hurrying to get her tea, i pour a bit of sweetener in it and give it to her

“Well Schuyler, you seem like just the right sweetener to my tea~” she flirted, I froze and turned a dark red “I’m joking baby~ but here’s my number just in case you want me for real~” Maria slipped a small piece of paper across the table and sashayed away.. sure, Ive been flirted with by many stupid guys on campus but I never liked guys like that.. Maria was... something else and i liked it.. another Schuyler sister in love..

About 2 hours later it was my break, Hamiltons friends have came in and i was texting Maria and giggling, Laurens and Alex kept stealing glances at each other like something happened between them.. It was weird but they still talked like nothing happened.. and the norm was happening, Hercules being oblivious to Lafs flirting

**To: Maria bby <3 11:05AM**   
**Hey Maria! Sorry about earlier, i got really flustered, you want to be friends maybe? You seem really cute <3 xoxo -Peggy**

**From: Maria bby <3 11:06AM**   
**Hey lovely, its okay~ i thought it was cute <3 and of course i wanna be friends, lets hang out later today ;3 xoxo**

I blush wildly and start typing back..

**Maria**

I stare down at my phone with a small grin, James was out for the next week so I could do whatever... I just need to be extra careful as if he finds out ill get hurt..

**From: Adorable Peggy <3 11:06AM**   
**Yes! Please? I’m usually alone after my shifts because my sisters go out.. it gets really boring, could you pick me up at 2PM? Xoxo**

I tell her yes and she goes back to her job, i sit there, feeling extremely happy, a blush spreads across my face as I realize that maybe Peggy could help me get out of my abusive relationship.. i know James is cheating right now, hell, I’ve met all the girls he’s hooked up with, its fucked up.. he just rubs it in my face as well, telling me I’m not good enough.. Peggy thinks i am.. that’s all the validation i need, i know shes my soulmate.. i just know it! I smile and realize that this is the time, ill stand up for myself more! I... i think I’m getting too ahead of myself... Maybe she’s not the one... maybe she is.. I don’t know..


	3. How I see things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets depressing
> 
> Flashback about rejection  
> Internalized homophobia  
> Sad John  
> But happyish ending

**John**

I sat in class with Laf, he could tell how anxious i was just by looking at me.. Ever since Eliza and Alex went out i have been anxious for some reason, why do i care? I should be happy if he is but I’m not. I rest my head on the table and doodled in my book, random people i drew turned into Alex, I sighed and looked at all the drawings of Alex in different poses.. I stared at the one of him and Eliza, instantly turning the page to stop looking at it..

“Comment vas-tu Laurens? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?“ Lafayette asks me in a hushed tone, while looking at my paper, flipping around in it and looking at all the drawings of Hamilton “ tu l'as bien dessiné, tu étudies beaucoup Hamilton? vous deux seriez bien ensemble honnêtement” I sigh and shook my head

“Je ne les aime pas, Laf, je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'Eliza les vole” I laugh a bit, remembering the last time i said this

_FlaSHbacK_

_I have had a crush on a boy in my class for a while and it was crushing me.. He was so obviously in love with a girl named London yet i was still chasing after him.. He was the sweetest person i ever met, he had short black hair and brown eyes, he was always putting others before himself and he always cared about what I said.. But one day he kept staring at that girl, London, the “prettiest” girl in 5th grade. I never saw it myself, she was pretty but I just couldn’t fall in love with her. At recess all James talked about was London, I tried to agree but the pit in my stomach was growing, my tears collecting in my eyes.. James was my whole world at this point, “I’ll be back” I mumbled and ran to the little picnic tables outside to cry. Soon Lafayette walked over and asked me in the same hushed tone_

_”aimez-vous James?“ he asked and looked at me with a sad look in his eyes_

_”Je ne les aime pas, Laf, je ne veux pas que Londres les vole..” I look up at him with a soft smile, forcing the tears away, knowing that I just told a huge lie.. my life was dependent on thinking i could have a chance with James.. I look back at him and see him with London, smiling at each other and talking.. My heart ached because i knew that i could never have him_

_**Flashback over**_  
“Of course” he huffed and went back to drawing, i watched him draw Hercules. Everyone knew they liked each other yet they weren’t together.. i found it weird but i didn't say anything about it.

At the end of all my classes i headed back to the dorm, wanting to just relax for a bit but when I walked to the door i heard quiet voices, i open the door and see Alexander and Eliza talking about some book they found. I walk past them and look back for a second, i see love in Elizas eyes as she listens to Alex finish his sentence, he looked at me and smiled “Hey John, sorry, i forgot to ask if Eliza could stop by” I nod 

“It’s fine, It’s not just my dorm room” I respond, sounding a bit cold on accident, I huff and put my stuff on my desk. Eliza sighed and shook her head, getting up 

“I should get going anyway, Angelica wanted to practice her lines with me” She said quickly and put her shoes back on, kissing Alexander on the cheek quickly then running out “Bye Alexander!” She yelled before leaving. I look at Alex, expecting a love struck face but all i saw was confusion 

“Huh, guess she needed to go.. wonder why she kissed me” he muttered the last part and got up “uh, anyway, what’s up Laurens? How’s Lafayette and them?” Alex asked and i shrugged

“Normal, I guess.. I might go over there today” I responded and his eyes lit up 

“Can I come, of course i still have to draft and write my essay for law, I’m battling against Jefferson so i need to make this way better than his” i nod and text Lafayette

**From: JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE 4:42PM**  
**Alex is coming over with me, that okay Laf?**

**From: Large Baguette 🥖 4:43PM**  
**Oui oui! We can have a movie night**

**From: JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE 4:43PM**  
**Sounds nice, we’ll be there at 5**

I put my phone away and put my turtle sweater on, looking at Hamilton with a small smile, trying to distract myself from my thoughts

_You know he will never love you back_  
_he will probably hate you for being gay_  
_you’re disgusting_  
_he loves Eliza, not you_

They just kept coming in, i shiver and look at Alex “He said yes, come on” I say and he nods, grabbing his oversized, green hoodie and his computer, he then walks out with me and we go to Lafs place..

I was sitting on the couch with Alex, Lafayette and Hercules on the floor in front of us. Alexander hyper focused on his computer, typing as fast as he could. It was impressive, honestly.. I scooted over closer to him and looked at what he was typing, seemed like he moved on from the battle with Jefferson and onto another essay he decided to write “What’s this about?” I ask quietly and he keeps typing, smiling a bit

“A essay about LGBTQ+ rights, It seems needed at this school” My heart starts to race and i nod, there were teachers who were very unaccepting and also students, very little students though, probably just a group of 5 people.. I start to ask him what he was but he answers before i ask “I’m bisexual, are you something?” He asked in a quiet voice as well 

“I’m gay” As soon as that left my mouth i felt a weight lift off of me, i felt great, Alex smiled and nodded “and if your wondering, Laf is Pan and Hercules is bi.. you’ll have to ask everyone else as I’m not sure” He nodded with a small smile and went back to typing.. maybe i have a chance, but i wont get my hopes up. I soon get lost in my own thoughts and drift off into sleep, laying on my side of the couch..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I may be posting a lot this weekend as my friend can’t hang out. They’ll be long though, I promiSeeee.
> 
> Alex starts crushing on LaUrens
> 
> SoRRY THIS IS SO SHORT, I dyed my hair and cut it and I’m taking care of children- y e a h s o r r y

**Alexander**

I woke up on Lafs couch, Lauren’s on The opposite side from me, I got up and go to the kitchen, checking my phone 

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 7:23AM**   
**Alex? Where are you**

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 7:27AM**   
**Why aren’t you at your dorm, school is soon**

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 7:34AM**   
**ALEXANDER?**

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 7:39AM**   
**Omg.. are you okay?**

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 7:50AM**   
**Alex, I’m calling you**

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 7:59AM**   
**Please text me back, this is worrying**

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 8:04AM**   
**Peggy thinks your dead, please pick up**

**From: Eliza <3<3<3<3<3<3 8:06AM**   
**Okay...**

My heart dropped.. I missed classes.. it was 11:08AM and my morning classes were the most important, the ones with John, oh my god- Mr. Washington will be furious with us-“ I ran over to John and look at his pretty face- I mean.. his face, what? Um anyway.. I shake him awake and he opens his beautiful hazel eyes, his freckles looked like amazing constellations.. his bed he’d was so attractive- wHAT tHe hEll okay- I need to stop this 

“Alex?..” Suddenly my face turned a dark red, his voice was amazing.. his morning voice- oh my god.. N o, no it’s not, i nodded and tried to stop my face from reddening 

“We missed all our classes, they will be furious if we don’t figure out an excuse” I rushed “and if we don’t go now then who knows what- their great teachers of course but fucking terrifying! Come on! Get up! Get up!” I yell, he groans and gets up, in the clothes before, I throw his shoes at him and he puts them on, moping to the door “also? Where did Laf and Hercules go?” I ask and Laurens look down at me

“To sleep in Lafs room together, I think their secretly dating” I chuckle and nod

“Their perfect for each other” I say with a grin on my face, John hummed in return and my mind ran

 _Me and you are perfect together_ I thought and blushed, shaking my head as we approached Washington’s office “Wait? What are we saying-“ he cut me off by knocking

“Make it up as you go” he winked and heard Washington say to come in, we both walk in and he sighed

“Hamilton. Laurens, was there a reason you did not show up to class today?” He asked with a stare that could kill

“We Um.. were babysitting for my sisters baby and... couldn’t.. come” I stuttered and he cocked up an eyebrow 

“What’s her name?” I rushed for words, saying my old friends name 

“Alana Murphy, she’s married to Zoe Murphy who has a child and we need to help cause no one else can-“ I ran on, none of that is fake, I needed to take care of little Sammy this week, Sam was 3, she was young “Also John, we need to take care of Sammy on Saturday“ His eyes widened, knowing I was saying the truth “Okay... I guess that’s acceptable.. just, warn me before” The two boys nodded and walked out, as soon as the door closed John started freaking out 

“We are having Alanas child?! How long?! I-I’m not good with kids-“ he started tearing up and I grabbed his arms

“Yo! Calm down, you’ll be fine, what’s wrong?..” I ask, wiping his tears

“When I was little I was taking care of my little sister and...” he swallowed thickly, I listened silently.. “A-And... we w-were swimming because it was summer, f-for some reason I went inside without her and she almost drown.. I-I mean.. I wa-was seven and s-she was the-three” he was sobbing now “She-shes okay n-now though b-but I al-almost ki-killed her” I hug John tightly, I understood.. but being seven.. you wouldn’t know any better..

“Did you jump in to save her?” I ask softly, he nods and I frown “Good”, I took his hand and walked back to our dorm room, suddenly I hear him say something that makes my heart burn

“I’m really gl-glad we’re fr-friends Alexander...” I stop for a split second, about to cry, I let a small tear roll down my face and smile sadly, looking down 

“Me too, John.. me too...” I let go of his hand and Open the dorm room door, running in and climbing up my latter and into my bed.. hiding my tears, some for the friends thing and some for what happened to John.. I look down at him on his bed, he was crying as well.. I climbed down and went over to him, opening my arms. John pulled me down and we held each other, scratching each other’s back and crying in each other’s shoulder.. 

After a while we fell asleep in each other’s arms, holding onto each other tightly and protectively..

And I realized something today..

I’m in love with John fucking Laurens


	5. Kyute e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CABINET BATTLE #1 AND KYUTE FLUFF BECAUSE IM SICK
> 
> IM SORRY I WAS GONE
> 
> no one reads this nvm

**JOHN**

I wake up to see Alex playing with a small toddler, she had mixed skin and freckles, and short curly hair, she had dark brown eyes.. Sammy “Alex?.. is Sammy here already?..” I ask tiredly and he turned back at me with a small grin 

“Yes, Alana and Zoe wanted to say hi” he said and broke out into a large smile, I nodded and got up, going into the bathroom to change clothes. I walk out and see Sammy spin around to see me, she ran towards me and hugged my legs, i chuckle and get down, sitting crosslegged on Alex’s bed and I hugged the little one while Alex took out his computer so Sammy could watch Parks and Recs with us.. not like she would remember any of it

“Your really good with kids..” Alex laughed and nodded 

“Just one of my many talents I guess” he boasted himself and little Sammy laughed loudly “you don’t have many talents silly!” Alexander turned red and shook his head, my heart skipped a beat.. this could be us.. me an Alex and our little girl or boy.. I snapped out of it and suddenly Sammy was in my lap and Alex was staring at me

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Like.. your freckles are like small constellations” he smiled and traced my freckles like he was connecting them, after about 30 seconds he pulled his hand away, snapped out of his trance, my heart was beating a million miles per second as he stumbled for words “John! I’m so sorry, you know me.. I’m just.. dreamy like that” he looked down at the little girl who was giggling 

“You guys will just be like mommy and mom, OO so cuteee” she babbled and Alex turned a dark red

“U-Um.. watch TV Sam” Alex mumbled and leaned his head on my shoulder, the feeling of his hand on the side of my face with the other tracing my skin lingered as I stole glances from him, connecting eyes once or twice.. after a while Alana and Zoe hung out for an hour or two, Zoey was probably the sweetest girl ever, talking about her brother and his boyfriend who was going to propose soon.. it was adorable. Alana was so nice, always staring at Zoe with such love in her eyes, she always put others before herself. They were both amazing, nevertheless for each other.. 

**Alana**

As we got in the car and I started to drive away, I heard Sammy start to sing quietly from the back of the car “Alex and Johnny love each other Alex and Johnny love each other” she giggled and Zoe turned around

“Whatcha singing about?” She asked and Sammy immediately started talking

“Well-well Alex was touching Johnny's face and saying how pretty he was.. then he stopped and they kept looking at each other” I smiled and looked over at Zoe with ‘that look’ “I can’t wait for their wedding” Sammy sang, I giggled, excited to see the two in a couple months 

**Alexander**

It was 11PM and I couldn’t stop thinking about Laurens, he couldn’t like me, I’m absolutely nothing at all, all I do is yell and fight.. I suddenly gasped “MY THING WITH JEFFERSON TOMORROW-“ I saw John spring up from his bed and hit his head on the ceiling from the kind of bed he has, he stares at me with a confused face

“Your ready though, right?” He asked “Wellyeahbutdoyoureallythinkimgoingtowin?” My insecurities settled in so I started to boast myself “Well... of course I’ll win.. I’m amazing!” John tilted his head but didn’t ask “alright buddy.. I think I’m going back to bed“ he laid back down so I did too, curling up under the covers and falling asleep..

I wake up to a face right in front of mine.. I scream and lightly hit the person in the head before realizing it was fucking John “John! What the hell..” I mutter and sit up

“It’s time for school shorty, YOUR GOING TO WIN THIS THING” I smile at his enthusiasm as I climb down from my bed and sigh, John ran into the bathroom to take a shower, I put my clothes on and enjoy John singing, he runs out with only a towel on to get clothes and chuckles “sorry man” my face gets hot and I stare at his toned body.. he runs back into the bathroom to change, I grab my bag and start to head out when John walks out and grabs his bag “LETS DO THIS” he yells and leads me to our first class..

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a debate between Jefferson and Hamilton, the issue on the table, Secretary Hamilton assumes states debt and establish a national bank, secretary Jefferson, you have the floor sir..” Jefferson smiles as he starts 

“ Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness, We fought for these ideals we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em, Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em“ his fan girls all giggled “ But Hamilton forgets.. His plan would have the government assume state's debts, Now, place your bets as to who that benefits.. The very seat of government where Hamilton sits“ I gasp a bit 

“Not true!” I stutter

“ Oh, if the shoe fits, wear it! If New York's in debt why should Virginia bear it? Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid.. Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade, In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground. We create, you just wanna move our money around. This financial plan is an outrageous demand, And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand! Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy.. Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky, Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky” everyone went wild at the mention of alcohol.. Washington sighed

“ Thank you, Secretary Jefferson.. Secretary Hamilton, your response” I smiled widely 

“ Thomas, that was a real nice declaration! Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation.. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow? Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello? If we assume the debts, the union gets new line of credit, a financial diuretic.. How do you not get it, if we're aggressive and competitive, The union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative?” The crowd looks at each other for a second then turns back to us “ A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor, Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor.. We plant seeds in the South. We create.Yeah, keep ranting We know who's really doing the planting.” The crowd gasps and giggles a bit “And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment, Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it.. You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench! While you were off getting high with the French“ everyone’s eyes widened “ Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President.. Reticent there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison, Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine.. Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in.. Sittin' there useless as two shits” I look around “ Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits” The crowd starts laughing and screaming “OOOOHHH”

“ Excuse me, Madison, Jefferson, take a walk.. Hamilton, take a walk, this is enough for the day..” Jefferson sighed at me, looking like he wanted to kill me, I turn to John and he’s smiling and yelling 

“OH MY GOD YOU DID GREAT! AHH” he ran over and hugged me, practically crushing me “thank y-“ a voice interrupted us

“Hamilton” It was Jefferson “I see you and your boyfriend are having fun, just know.. I went easy on you” he left to go over to Madison, I looked up at Lauren’s and he just shrugged.. we would have another debate... great..


	6. I am damaged..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffmads fluff and BIG ANGST   
> HENEHEBEHEHS
> 
> Lil extra chapter cause I was gone for like.. ever

**Jefferson**

I scoffed at the two boys, going back to James “god, their so fucking annoying” I told him, he nodded, getting ready for my usual rant about stupid people “All he cares about is himself, god he’s so full of himself! Have you seen his writing? It’s absolutely fucking terrible, yeah whatever, it can be good but this was awful, hOW DID HE WIN?!” we were walking back to our dorm and I went on and on about this stupid rant and James unlocked the door, walking in and sighing 

“Thomas, calm down, he’s really not that bad.. you just don't like anyone who has different opinions than you” He shrugged and i knitted my eyebrows together 

“NO! that’s not true... we’re friends and I don’t like your new boyfriend.. different opinions, still friends” I turned on my heel and started walking towards the kitchen “oh c’mon I thought we got past this..” I knew he was talking about Jacob, his stupid boyfriend.. I hated him, he was totally abusive to him “well, apparently not” I stare at him 

“Let’s just.. watch Frozen” He knew that Frozen was my secret favorite movie, I nodded and sat on the couch with James, he laced his fingers with mine, it was a usual thing we did, about 30 minutes later James got a call from Jacob.. he answered it and I instantly heard yelling from the other side

“Are you fucking kidding me James?! I ask you once, ONCE! To meet me so we can talk, god your such a bitch!” Jemmy started stuttering 

“J-Jacob.. calm down.. I-I just forg-“ he got cut off

“I DONT GIVE TWO FUCKS, Who are you with, are you with that bitch Jefferson?! I swear to god James..” I grabbed his phone 

“Leave him the fuck alone.” I growled into the phone and hung up, James stared at me horrified..

**James Madison**

I was horrified “T-Thomas Y-You can’t do that.. he’s going to k-kill me..” he put an arm around me

“Don’t worry Jemmy! He’ll have to go through me first, and we all know how amazing and strong I am” Thomas boasted himself like he always did and I smiled, I always felt safe with him, friendly little chats, protectiveness, little cuddles here and there, I loved it.. it felt much better than Jacob but I loved Jacob 

“No.. I love him too much for you to hurt him” Thomas’s face scrunched up and he pulled his arm away like he was touching a hot stove 

“What?” His tone sounded strained and cold, I look down 

“I said I loved him” Thomas scoffed “no you don’t”

“yes I do“

“Now be sensible! He’s a piece of shit!” He yells, making me shake a little

“MAYBE YOUR THE PIECE OF SHIT” I yell uncharacteristically and get up “dont talk to me unless I talk to you..” I growl and walk into my room, slamming the door, feeling awfully bad.. He didn’t mean harm, Jacob means best as well.. I hope.. I hear a knock on my door, the tune of Rubber Duckie... Thomas sings it to me when I got panic attacks Or I’m just sad in general.. or when I’m mad.. or tired, as a bed time song.. or when I was happy, I usually just had to ask and he would sing to me.. this time I didn’t have to

“Rubber Duckie your the one” I could hear a small smile in his voice “you make bath time so much fun“ he sighed happily “Rubber Duckie, I’m awfully fond of you!” He started tapping his thighs to make background noise “Rubber Duckie, joy of joys.. When I squeeze you, you make noise!“ I chuckled a bit and let him go on “ Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true! Oh, every day when I Make my way to the tubby, I find a little fellow who's Cute and yellow and chubby.. Rub-a-dub-dubby!“ I laughed hearing him say that “ Rubber Duckie, you're so fine, And I'm lucky that you're mine.. Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you“ he finished and I opened the door, he was sat up against it so he fell onto my legs “Jemmy! I’m sorry.. I was a dick-“

“It’s fine Thomas.. we all get angry.. I just don’t understand why everyone’s so worried about me and Jacob, he’s fine?..” I shake my head 

“Do you know his past Jemmy?, he’s an abuser.. he abused everyone in his past relationships.. I want to keep you safe” I almost start to cry, his words laced with concern as He get up to wrap his arms around me but I’m frozen 

“Give me.. give me proof” Thomas instantly pulled out my phone and pulled up the old and somewhat new police reports and pictures of boys and girls with bruise littered faces, spilt lips, dried tears, and black eyes.. I gasped and started to shake, panic attack setting in “N-No.. it can’t be.. I.. why didn’t I k-know..” I stammered

“He try’s to delete them all..” Thomas Quickly puts his phone away and hugs me, “oh Jemmy.. it’s okay”

“Sing again” I say under my quick breathes and frantic thoughts, so he goes through it again, making sure to rub circles on my back and his head is on mine, singing beautiful music.. I swear.. how is Thomas not everyone’s favorite person?.. I soon calm down and I state “I’m breaking up with him..”

“I’m coming” I was relieved, not that I needed protection.. I kinda did but.. I needed to feel safer.. so I nodded and got ready to go to Jacobs dorm..

 **FROM: James Madison. 7:09PM Nov. 29th**  
 **I’m coming over. We need to talk**

When we got there I knocked, straightening my shirt and Jefferson stood tall behind me, the door swung open to find a pissed Jacob “Jacob.. I know we’ve been together for maybe a year.. but I’m cutting it off, you’ve hurt me mentally and tried to abuse me others because you took advantage of how shy I am.. I do not respect you as a human anymore, you’re evil.. never contact me again.. thank you” I turn to leave but I hear a yell behind me 

“WHAT THE FUCK.. bItch get oFF OF ME” I spin around to see Thomas on top of Jacob.. 

“NO STOP!” I scream and try pulling Thomas off 

“You.. fucking.. hurt.. my.. JEMMY!” he says in between punches, I start bawling 

“THOMAS STOP” I cry out and he stops, freezing and staring at a bruised up Jacob “fuck” he breathed

“What the hell man?! Lay off!” He scrambles up “You broke my fucking nose!” He slammed the door and Thomas stared at his fists, dark bruises forming on theM 

“Jemmy.. I’m sor-“ I cut him off coldly “James, thank you.. I’ll meet you at the house” I storm back to the house and slam the door, running to my room and crying into my pillow.. I really needed his singing right now..


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of ideas matee

SO

I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE FOR THIS FOR AGES  
I HAVE NO IDEAS

no ones probably gonna answer but comment an idea if you’d like to see more of this story

Thanks <3


	8. The Laurens Pamphlet?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IVE BEEN GONE FOR FOREVER! its good to be back
> 
> no, hes not going to do the do with John, just realized hes fallen for him and basically cuddle with him- Jacob comes back, IM GOING OFF COMMENTS, THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT

Alexander

"John." I looked at him with a smirk "do you like anyone?" We had been playing 50 questions for the last 20 minutes, Johns face turned red at the question 

"WHa? what are you TalKING about- i dont have a crush" Ok.. so he definitely did, it was probably Peggy, they spend a lot of time together

"Liar- ah heck, i forgot Eliza wanted me to go over to her dorm- Ill be back later!" I hopped up and slipped my shoes on, running out, hearing John yell "BYE!" Behind me.. I chuckled, god, i lov- what? no, i dont love him, why would i? i love Eliza.. right?, I shook my head and knocked on her dorm door, which was immediately opened by Angelica who smiled at me 

"Your here for Eliza?"

"Ah, yes, exactly her! Is she here?" Angelica moved to the side and let me in, Eliza ran in, a smile painted on her face.. something just felt.. off? I felt different? anyways, we went into her room, talked for hours about our favourite things and colors and everything like that, we talked about our friends and we talked about John, it felt like I was just talking to one of my friends, I didnt feel butterflies when she grabbed my hand and leaned in to kiss me, i actually pulled back "E-Eliza I cant.." She looked up at me with broken eyes 

"Why?.."

"I-Im in love with John, Im so sorry" We heard a gasp behind the door, then Peggy whispering curse words under her breath for outing herself "I-"

"Just.. leave, i need some time alone" I nodded and made my way out, going back to the dorm where I was greeted with the beautiful face belonging to none other than John Laurens, I look behind him and see two other men, cuddling on the couch 

"Laf- Hercules? I knew it" I chuckled a bit and turned to go to my room when suddenly i felt arms wrap around my waist and a head lean on my shoulder, it was fricken John

"I need a cuddle buddy toooo" he joked, my face flushed a dark red "You really don't" I muttered, he took his head off my shoulder and let go of me "Damn, harsh much?" he laughed, sitting on the couch next to Herc and Laf, watching an animal documentary, I smile and sat down next to him, leaning my head on Johns shoulder. Which i was pushed off of "Oh hell nah, you have no cuddle rights anymore" I shook my head and clung onto him with all my power, not letting go, after a while he gave in, whispering "Didnt know you were gay" I laughed "Im not gay, im bi" he just nodded, LIKE IT WAS NOTHING- Ive never said anything like that- or even came out to anyone... oh jeez

T H O M A S P O V

Me and James made up, i was being extra protective over him after the whole Jacob thing, I even slept in his room sometimes, on the floor of course. I was in the kitchen making an avocado tortilla cause we actually ran out of Mac n Cheese, like how does that happen? I heard the door open and shut, which was weird as James was home and we didnt room with anyone else? I walk out to check it out and im faced with Jacob, who has a fucking gun "Jacob, the hell are you doing here" I was being a bit confident, he raised his gun to my head, i put my hands up

"Wheres James?" he cocked the gun and I thought for a second.. my room is the only room in the house with the lock on the outside

"My room" I said calmly, which he backed into, still pointing the gun at me, when he entered the room i slammed the door and locked it, calling the police and running into James's room, locking the door and staring at him, I promised to protect him and thats what ill do. I look at him with a panicked face, so he panicked "No- Jemmy, dont freak out-" I went over and hugged him, covering him, there were sirens in the distance and i heard my door being kicked in.. Hurry up, hurry up... i heard him trying to kick open this door, I was holding James, me facing the door so he wasnt the one to get hurt if something happened, i held my breath then heard the police come in and take him, (idk what police do in this situation so time skip, Jacob was locked up yo)

I was with James, we were just holding each other, happy to be alive. I promised to protect him and thats what ill do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive really missed writing, i hope you enjoy this chapter though! also sorry this is so short, its 2AM


	9. HELLO I'M BACK

Sooo I've been gone for a while, I'm making a new chapter!! I'm so sorry I couldn't update, I got a new phone and totally forgot abt this

Watch the hamilton movie btw, its sooo good


	10. Aaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

JOHN

So I am almost 18 right? That's not really important, anyways  
I'm going to my dad's house today, LaFayette, Hercules, and Alexander are coming with as their scared something will happen, I'm coming out to my dad and my siblings, I know how they'll react, they probably know.. But my dad?   
Homophobic as hell  
Honestly, I'm terrified, but I need to do it..   
We're all sitting in the car, singing along to Heather's, LaFayette was driving and Hercules was next to him. I was sitting in the back with Alex, holding his hand. No, we aren't dating.. I don't think, not yet at least "Hey Alex" I whisper, he looked up from his laptop, he had been typing with his one free hand, which hes surprisingly good at  
"Yeah?"   
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"just for being here I guess" He smiled at me, I smiled back, I pulled my hand away though, he was with Eliza, right? I should probably ask- "So uhh.. How's it going with Eliza?? She's been pretty quiet recently" He looked down  
"I misinterpreted my feelings for her" he said simply, going back to his work, I wanted to feel happy, I might have a chance but.. He looked so sad  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, the only reason I'm mad about it is because I hurt Eliza, I just hope she doesn't hate me after this"  
"She could never hate anyone Alex, you know this"  
"I broke her heart!"  
"Johns right Alex, she could never hate anyone" Hercules said   
"Except James Reynolds" Lafayette sighed  
"Yeah" I muttered, we all hated him

Soon we got to the house, going in and greeting everyone, Mary jumped up and hugged me  
"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH" She yelled, hugging Lafayette and Hercules too but stopping at Alex "Who's this?" She looked over at me with a raised eyebrow   
"My friend, Alexander" He put a hand out  
"Alexander Hamilton, lovely meeting you" She shook it  
"Mary Laurens, our dad will be home soon so try to act as straight and as good as you can"  
He nodded, grabbing his bags and pulling me upstairs "Can I stay with you? I know it's a bit weird but- I don't know I can't sleep alone in a new house" I nodded, blushing a bit, bringing him to my room "just put your stuff anywhere, I can sleep on the floor" Alex nodded, staring at the ground "What's wrong?"  
"I'm scared he'll hurt you" I sigh and hug him  
"itll be okay" He nodded and smiled up at me, running back downstairs to Laf, Hercules, and Mary who were all watching a movie, I followed and sat down, ready for whatever would come when dad came home


	11. Coming out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> BLOOD  
> ABUSE  
> REALLY BAD PARENTING  
> SLURS

John's pov

We had been here for a week, my father had been slightly nicer than he used to be but he was still pretty rude, James was still the happiest of us all, Martha was in London for the time being so she wasn't here, Henry Jr was staying in his room because he's a quieter kid, and Mary was just being herself I guess, kinda rude but also the best sister ever. I had come out to all of them already, Martha through call, everyone else on person, they were all very excepting, we were just worried about what our dad would say.. I got up and sighed, it was about 3PM, Dad must have been drinking but it was fine, everyone went out to get coffee without me because I was asleep when they went.   
I went down stairs to tell dad, it would be fine right?   
"Hey dad? "   
"What"   
"I uhh.. Have something to tell you" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow   
"Okay. Tell me" He took a sip of his 3rd beer  
"I'm not into girls, I'm gay" I said, my eyes closed, ready for the worst   
And that's what I got...   
"What." He stood up, walking over "I did not raise a faggot" He slapped me across the face, I teared up, just taking it "Are your little friends gays too?!" I stayed quiet, he slammed me up against the wall "ANSWER ME BOY" Tears roll down my face  
"Y-Yes" I muttered, he grabbed me by the hair and slammed my face into the wall, I heard a crack then blood trickling out of my nose, I groaned. Da- Henry took a broken piece of glass and cut a chunk of my hair off, throwing me to the stairs, cutting my face on the wood stairs   
"I want you all out." I nodded weakly, basically crawling up the stairs, packing my bags again and calling Alex, telling him what happened  
Soon everyone was here, packing and getting into the car, Alex was panicking, sitting in the car with me, he had a first aid kit in his bag incase something like this happened, he was cleaning me up  
"I'm so sorry John... " He muttered, taping some gauze onto my face, he tried fixing my nose but that would be a hospital visit  
"it's not your fault" I sighed, as he cleaned up my open cuts, Laf got into the car with Hercules and started to drive to the closest hospital. I stare at Alex, he stared back  
"I love you" We said at the same time, looking away and blushing, you could hear Lafayette and Hercules giggling in the front but we didn't really care, we just started whispering  
"Really? " I ask quietly, he nodded, giving me a hug, I kiss him on the forehead, soon arriving to the hospital

They fixed my nose soon enough, straightened it out and sewed up some cuts, we went to the hair shop and cut my hair shorter to level it out, Alex was about to cry as he loved my hair so much, Laf was also pretty sad but Hercules really didn't care, when I got done I looked in the mirror.. I looked so.. Straight- I just shook my head and paid for it, walking out "Time to go back to New York!" I yelled  
"Neewwww Yorrrk! WORK" We all said, laughing, we all got back in the car, this time Hercules was driving, I smiled and sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep


End file.
